Chain Of Hearts
by Spydow
Summary: He was afraid of being betrayed again. She was afraid of not having her feelings reciprocated. They both didnt know how to feel about each other, how could anything be born? Is comfort in her words a good thing? Is it possible to give something that he seeks? Questions that only time can answer.
1. Chapter 1

**Chain of Hearts**

_ Lies and Boldness_

" The worst thing about being lied to is knowing may the truth weren't worth knowing "

Dacius, Glacius Pacio

=\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\=\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\=

Chain 1

=\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\=\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\=

He was not sure why he felt like that, for the first time in his life, he felt sorrow and anger in full weight, tears began to fall from his eyes, running down his cheeks reaching into the fluffy snow, everything he had heard seemed to be a lie, had to be.

It made no sense, a lovely, warm feeling, like the that he felt for her from begin, to become just a bunch of lies, she didn't act that way, she was calm and affectionate, qualities he had admired since he had known her. He always knew that love was something that became strong over time, after all, there never was love at first sight.

Thoughts on his head had become a storm once more, his body began to feel the fatigue of the race to the park, he felt the cold biting wind against his face, his legs couldn't hold, and he eventually fell to his knees in the snow, but nothing make a difference, he just wanted it all to be a dream that him could just wake up and leave behind.

But it was the truth and nothing would change that, his sobs began to grow stronger, in seconds everything didn't make sense anymore for him, the sadness intensified, more tears began to find their way to the ground, all in his head began to spin uncontrollably.

For more than ten minutes the boy's body had been standing in the same position, he had stopped crying at that time, but the sadness had not left him, his mind had gone from memory to memory, seeking some response to that situation, but nothing really made sense, in seconds it was filled with doubt, that feeling was really real, or from the start it was just another elaborate lie, but his line of thought was broken at the feel of a gentle squeeze on his right shoulder, he directed his confused and sad look toward the person.

Beside him, the person he least expected to meet, Kotegawa the president of the student council, looked at him with a warm smile and a look of understanding, she made a slight movement of head hoping that he would say something, he just adjust his gaze back to the ground, he didn't want to face the situation he was in.

She against any expectation, even of herself, hugged him by the back bringing his face close to his ear, something should make him move, at least to some hot place, it was already noticeable that he was cold, his hands trembled.

"Let's go somewhere with a temperature less freezing, my home is close. We can talk there, if you want." the girl's voice was just a whisper in his right ear, and for a few seconds there was no reaction, he seemed to be in shock yet, she stood up and took a few steps back waiting for the boy's reaction.

Slowly a reaction appeared, only a slight nod that brought the girl a warm feeling to the body, she could finally understand why he was like that, and still help, after all, she had longest realized her feelings towards the boy, there was no doubt the chance of something happening was there, if only for a moment.

=\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\=\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\=

Chain 2

=\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\=\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\=

The walk to house was really quiet, no words were said on both sides, only the eyes of kotegawa were changing of target, sometimes the environment and in others the boy, who in turn kept his head down as he seems to be somewhere else, distant was his attention to the way just by being guided, without questioning why the girl tried to help him, whatever the reason was, it's the least of his problems at the moment.

As they neared the door, they both stopped for a second, it seemed something had bothered the girl, she turned quickly, for a minute something crossed the boy's face, a mixture of fear and resentment, she understood the message quickly and her expression changed completely, returning to the smile of a few moments ago.

She turned her gaze to the front door, and with a slight signal opened the door and entered, letting the boy pass and enter next to her, both took off their shoes near the door, she directed him to the living room and made him sits down.

"Don't worry, I'll prepare something warm for you, take off your jacket and I will dry it for you." She said, moving closer to him and helping him take off the jacket, that was wet from the melting snow, but the warm atmosphere was pleasant even in wet state he was.

He sat on the couch next to the coffee table, his mind kept looping and even with that invitation he didn't feel comfortable, it was all weird. After a few minutes the girl returned with two mugs that smoked with what looked like hot steam, she placed them on the small table and gave a slight nod, with that signal he knew he could drink the content of the mug, taking a small gulp, the sweet and warm taste flowed down his throat, he put the mug on the table.

"What happened ?" the girl asked, taking a sip from her mug, she really knew how to make chocolate very well, she put the mug back to its original place and his gaze focused on somewhere in the environment, he took a deep breath, he didn't want to answer the question, even if it were explicit that it had a need for a response.

"It didn't work ... she and I didn't really match, I am an idiot to think it was going to work ..." he replied vaguely to her, his voice carried a tone of anger attached to it, he directed his gaze to her.

"In the last year I really tried, I tried to understand how this feeling was born ... she was on my side in the past, when there was the problem of the school garden." His gaze returned to watch the environment, it seemed to carry a gigantic emptiness and coldness, the fear of the girl came up for a second.

"At first I thought it was a sudden passion, and it would leave as soon as it had arrived ... but time passed and it become stronger, it was definitely love ... but then ... it happened ..." His eyes flashed with a flare of anger, his right hand closed quickly, hard, he looked back at her, his gaze locked into hers.

"She played with my feelings, she always had ... she had me in her hand, after all who would be suspicious of the pure and honest sairenji? I only found out after she was dating someone else ... and guess what, they are seriously dating more than one year ... before I even confessed my feelings for her ..." his eyes reflected the anger and pain inside his soul, she could not believe what she had heard, after all by appearances, she always seems a calm person.

"How did you find out? Did she say something?" He adjusted his gaze to her, the girl's features looked confused, but the question had already been thrown, and she expected an answer, she took another sip from the chocolate mug.

"I saw them together, she invited me out a few hours ago .. It seems she had planned this all for a long time ... I arrived at the scheduled time and saw them both kissing ... I couldn't stay there. .. " His gaze dropped to the ground, tears fell slowly down his eyes, which burned with hatred and sadness.

"If she had someone else already ... why didn't she say anything? ... why would she play with my hopes and feelings? Would she use me? ... is that the answer?" turned his gaze to the girl in front of him, she had already put the mug in its original place and remained still, as if formulating an answer.

"I don't know ..." she didn't have a proper answer to that, in her mind, the thoughts were completely chaotic and no coherent response formed, it was weird to be that way, before she knew well enough what to say, and now looking at the boy in front of her in that way, nothing seemed to make any sense.

"I think I'd better go ... thank you for the chocolate, it was excellent as promised." He got up without making eye contact with the girl, something prevented him from doing that, and for the second time on that unusual day, the girl took courage and made a bold move, he was completely taken by surprise from the kiss, the taste of chocolate was still there, as well as the heat it had transmitted before.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chain of Hearts**

_Unpredictability is strange_

"I can grow and you must know sadness don't mean a thing"

Jamiroquai, Everyday

=\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\=\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\=

Chain 2.1

=\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\=\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\=

The kiss took him by surprise, his body was completely rigid and for good seconds there was no reaction until his body relaxed and begins to correspond timidly.

For a full minute they both continued to enjoy the warm and pleasant sensation that this small act could provide, until he broke the kiss to breathe.

The breathing of both parts started cut off, both were gasping and the extremely embarrassed girl, for the first time had kissed someone and for a first experience had been really magical, while breathing deep she turned her gaze to the boy who remained standing where he was, an expression of surprise and agitation took control of his face.

He turned his gaze to her, and for a second he could see a look of victory take her face, his expression changed again. The girl moved away a little and he sat down, was strange that reaction, he had shared a good moment with her, and the least expected was a smile or something, instead he remained quiet and seated, with no visible reaction, besides a serious expression.

"What did that mean?", his voice came out a little louder than a whisper, his gaze fixed on her, and his breathing became panting again, he seemed to want to scream and for half a second she was frightened, after all it was really different than expected, she took a deep breath, trying to gather the courage that had vanished a little, it had to be clarified, and she was waiting for the least understanding of him.

"It means love, pure and simple. I know I can't make you forget what she did, but the least I can try to help you heal this wound ... it's the least I can do for the one love", she said red with embarrassment, her look to the ground, she had done what she wanted to do more than a year, to confess her feelings and hoped now to have an answer, but what she received was silence.

"I'm leaving, sorry about everything." He got up and went to the door again, not before being stopped by an arm and on his shoulder again and this time the boy did not turn to answer anything just stood and listened.

"Don't worry, I know what I did was wrong ..." Her voice transmitted pain, her response had been the uncomfortable silence, it was more than a no, it was a stay away in her mind, and that brought within it infinite pain.

"It's not that kotegawa, I understand what you feel for me ... it's just ... I don't know what to say ..." He turned to face the girl, and approached her it was only the distance of an arm, and stopped, that feeling of warmth returned to him.

He turned around again, walked to the door and put on his shoes, he was down and felt his jacket covering his back, it was dry, raising his eyes to the right found her face, with a small hopeful smile.

"I'll wait, when you're ready..." she said, averting her gaze, and with that he stood up and stepped out into the cool environment outside the house.

=\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\=\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\=

Chain 3

=\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\=\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\=

The house was noisy when he arrived. That sound bring an air of familiarity, although the sadness was still there, he could feel a little more relieved by it all, the conversation with the girl had been relieving, when opening the door the temperature around his body gradually increased, it was comforting and pleasant to feel the heat on him.

"I'm home." His voice was more silent than usual, but nothing that caught everyone's attention, after all the conversation between the girls seemed heated, not that it was out of the usual, it always happened that way in the end.

"How was your date?" Mikan asked as she approached the entrance of the house, he looked at her and remained silent, he didn't want to have to touch the subject so early, but he was expected to be asked such a question, if not by Momo or Lala.

"We talk about it later, I'm starving..." he tried to deflect the subject as best he can, but he knew she wouldn't buy it but for now it was better than talking about it, after all part of what he said was true.

He took off his shoes and then the jacket, putting the shoes near the door he walked into the house accompanying his sister, arriving in the living room he threw the blouse on the sofa and went towards the dining room, all the girls were sitting down eating, even a special guest, konjiki no yami, who was eating quietly and watching everyone.

For what it seemed to be another normal dinner, he sat down, ate and listening to everyone in his conversation circles, sometimes the girls would ask him questions, which were answered automatically without much attention, after all his mind was not there at that moment, it was better for him to keep busy with any other thought.

"Yukki Rito ... you're distracted. Any special reason?" the assassin's voice was as quiet as ever, but as a shot and it hit the target, she was not really interested in the answer, just wanted to interact even if forced, after all she wanted to please her friend.

He looked at her and remained quiet, they all looked at the girl and then at him, it had become embarrassing and a bit annoying, the anger that had been contained before by the class representative returned in a more subtle way, but as strong as before and now he couldn't contain it, he got up with his plate of food and walked toward the kitchen, a few minutes later he was back.

"I'm going to take a shower and sleep, Momo stay away from my room today." The voice came out with a slight tone of authority, the girl in question looked confused at him and nodded slowly, the others just watched him leave the room.

=\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\=\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\=

Chain 3.1

=\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\=\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\=

It was past eleven at night, and she was lying enjoying the warmth of the blankets, her mind returning to all the events of the day, remembering lightly the kiss they had both shared, just thinking made a passionate and silly smile appear on her face.

She brought his hand to her mouth and touched it lightly, the feeling was still there, the heat and the presence, everything was good, and slowly her mind relaxed and walked towards the world of dreams, a pity that a small annoying noise brought her return to the conscious world for a moment.

Her cell phone, which was on the table a few feet away, had received some message, which was probably just her brother's warning that he would sleep out with some friends, something that happened frequently, her curiosity attacked her and won over her laziness, making she got up from the bed carrying with her the blankets like a kind of cloak.

Opening the device with a single movement, the light from the screen illuminated the whole environment, the message icon had a number two beside it, she was right and probably the messages was from her brother.

The first message was the expected one, her brother with her usual irresponsibility, the usual matter of being playing and not watching the time go by, resolving to sleep where she was to be near college, not that she cared so much, after all he was the oldest, and knew very well what he was doing.

The second caught her attention, there was a formal greeting that wasn't expected.

"Good evening Kotegawa", The greeting made her face wince, it was common for him to treat her respectfully, but from what had happened hours earlier she expected him to feel less nervous about it, but her curiosity did not disappear.

"I got home well ... I know, an idiot, right? ", reading made her give a silly little smile, love really changes people and by what seemed the change made her melt with that phrase, really he was an idiot but in a good way, if there was any.

"Well, I wonder if you're going to have something to do this Friday ? After all, winter break, what do you think? If you want to do something call me any time tomorrow and have good dreams"and now what to say, the girl's mind jumped and dived fast.

He was really unpredictable, but it was one of the strange things th FXat made her drawn to him, that feeling of confusion and euphoria, at first everything was muffled by denial, but now the weight of those things had finally disappeared.

"I really love this idiot." She walked over to bed, settled into the blankets and quickly fell into a deep, a pleasant sleep, the first in a long time.


End file.
